


Bastones de Caramelo

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott está enamorado de Isaac Lahey, el chico más popular del instituto, no sabe como decírselo, por desgracia, a Stiles, su mejor amigo, se le ocurren las ideas más locas para hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastones de Caramelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoneyNPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyNPower/gifts).



> Escrito para el Intercambio de Navidad d pathofunion_es como regalo de heshipsj2, lamento la tardanza :D espero te guste, D: estaba preocupada (aun lo estoy) porque no comparto ninguna de tus parejas y no sabía qué hacer, pero pese al pánico, decidí terminar haciéndote este de Teen Wolf y espero me haya quedado bien (se muerde las uñas nerviosamente)
> 
> ¡Un feliz año nuevo! (aunque ya vi como lo recibieron en Chile con los 20 minutos de fuegos artificiales)
> 
> Como adicional, muchas gracias vane_chan6 por haber escrito gran parte de esto conmigo aunque era mi responsabilidad escribirlo todo.

  
  


 

A veces, ser Scott McCall apestaba.

  
Veces como esta, cuando Derek Hale tenía sus sucias manos sujetándole del cuello mientras le apresaba contra el casillero y le amenazaba con que dejara sus delirios de grandeza. Lo peor del asunto, es que bien podía estirar su mano y golpearlo, por el otro, si lo hacía, Stiles seguramente le estaría dando malas miradas por unas largas semanas.  
  
No que Stiles tuviera alguna relación con Derek Hale, el guardaespaldas del imbécil de Isaac, sino que sencillamente, como el, era un estúpido que se había enamorado del jock equivocado.  
  
Después de quedar satisfecho, Derek por fin lo soltó. Scott resbalo hacia abajo por el casillero, dejando salir un suspiro cuando su trasero toco el suelo. Cansado, humillado y con un montón de deberes que hacer, porque últimamente había descuidado sus estudios.  
  
No tenía la culpa, Isaac Lahey tenía la culpa de ser un bastardo apuesto.

  
\- Así que últimamente, me he estado preguntando por tu estado de salud mental. – Stiles dijo, conversacionalmente, mientras observaba como Scott comía de a pocos bocados, algo totalmente diferente a lo que era su amigo, una maquina de devorar.  
  
\- Y últimamente he estado pensando que no es tu problema, - Scott ladro, sin levantar la vista de su puré de patatas y espagueti semi cocido el cual su estomago estaba por devolver.  
  
\- Oh, cállate. Así que, Scott, háblame.  
  
\- ¿Sobre?  
  
\- Sobre tu estado de ánimo y tu reciente, o no tan reciente, obsesión con el tonto de Lahey. – Scott alzo una ceja y se levanto, rodando sus ojos cuando su amigo le siguió, sus hombros chocándose cuando se detuvieron frente al cubo de basura. – vamos, puedes confiar en mí, ya sé que es el chico y todo es tu culpa por no ser popular.  
  
Dándole una mirada asesina, Scott se resigna a suspirar y a develar todos los secretos que esconde su cabeza, bueno, parte de ellos.  
  
\- Si, me gusta, y es tu culpa que yo sea un tonto no popular. – encajo su dedo en el pecho de Stiles haciendo a este ultimo gemir. – todo por tu estúpido proyecto de ciencias.  
  
\- ¡Hey! Fue tu idea. – reclamo Stilinski.  
  
\- No, no lo fue, tú fuiste quien dijo que yo debía poner un grano de arroz en las turbinas porque estabas demasiado aburrido. – gruño, evadiendo de nuevo el tema de Isaac.  
  
\- Eso fue asombro. – asintió Stiles con expresión ausente y una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
\- Apesto, ganamos el maldito concurso y me convertí en el nerd del año. – sí, si no hubiese sido por ese estúpido concurso seguramente seguiría con su reputación de chico normal, y saludar a Lahey no sería tan embarazoso.  
  
\- Oh, cállate, lloraste de felicidad.  
  
\- No, no lo hice.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Te ayudare con Isaac si aceptas que adoraste tu experiencia con el experimento de la feria. – hay una mirada de pánico en el rostro de Scott, una que dice que no le agrada nada su idea.  
  
  
  


  
  
Stiles había pasado gran parte de la semana completamente absorto en idear todos los posibles planes a los que podía recurrir sin romper la ley, ya que seguramente no quería otro problema para su padre, el Sheriff, luego de que el mes pasado Scott y el (bueno, mas el que Scott) hubieran volado el laboratorio de Ciencias Naturales mientras disecaban una indefensa rana.  
  
El primer plan al que recurriría era un poco sucio en su procedimiento, empezando con el hecho de que tendría que enfrentarse a su peor amigo.  
  
El profesor de química.  
  
Era un hombre de cabello negro y gafas muy recto, el cual Stiles detestaba a muerte, pero era la única manera de que pudiera lograr su plan.  
  
Si era sincero consigo mismo, en aquel pequeño rincón ingenioso de su cerebro, tampoco tendría que hacer tanto sacrificio...  
  
¿A quien quería engañar?, el objetivo lo valía y por ende “el fin justificaba los medios” adquiría un nuevo nivel en esta situación, por ello se dirigía hacia la oficina del profesor de química, con la cabeza en alta, la seguridad en desbordándose en cada paso.  
  
Esta iba a ser una presa fácil.  
  
O eso es lo que pensó, porque cinco minutos después tenia a un muy enfadado Harris, con el ceño fruncido y los lentes de lado, gritándole en la cara.  
  
\- !... de todos los estudiantes, usted tenía que ser el más indecente...! - parecía que iba a explotar de ira, sutil no había funcionado con él cuando le había dicho sobre cuán magnifico grupo formarían Lahey y Scott, así que había intentado con inclinarse frente al escritorio, usar la sonrisa tonta que siempre le daba extra papas con su padre, imitar cada una de las insinuaciones que había aprendido de películas pornográficas.  
  
Lo que había descubierto es que nunca debía usar ese método.  
  
Con nadie.  
  
O quizás solo con el amargado del docente, que parecía estar realmente enojado, parloteando algo de modales y pautas de comportamiento, que no había aprendido porque era lo más cercano a un animal que a otra cosa o eso le pareció escuchar entre las muecas.  
  
Eran una locura, no pensaba que fuera para tanto, después de todo, lo gestos venían de él y con solo ello, no era necesario agregar más.  
  
Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable.  
  
\- Esta castigado, señor Stilinski. - exclamo el profesor, de pie y con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio. - y... - sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta de la entrada a la sala de profesor, donde Scott McCall merodeaba con un papel en las manos, seguramente un permiso de un profesor para buscar algo. - ¡Señor McCall!  
  
El joven movió su cuello de forma abrupta, era claro que estaba concentrado en cualquier cosa menos los gritos del docente, que ahora con sus ojos claramente le indicaban que caminara hacia él, así lo hizo con la desconfianza inundando su rostro.  
  
\- Si...?  
  
\- Esta castigado con el señor Stilinski por conducta inapropiada. - le espeto el profesor, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo su ceño. - los dos a las tres en Detención.  
  
-Espere, espere pero... ¿Por qué? - gimoteo brincando en su sitio - Si no he hecho nada.  
  
\- Una semana en detención si vuelve a alzar la voz, McCall, y usted Stilinski, tiene suerte que no llame a su padre.  
  
Después de salir del lugar, Scott dejo caer su pesada mano en la cabeza de Stiles, dándole un zape que dejo aturdido a Stiles.  
  
-No sé porque siento que esto, lo que haya sido esto, es culpa tuya - concluyo mientras gruñía algo nuevamente en voz baja, Stiles no escucho pero pronto comprendió que era algo de lo mismo, por el rostro de descontento de Scott.  
  
Definitivamente el necesitaba de que su plan tuviera éxito, su humor era prueba de ello.  
  
\- Ja, ya verás cómo me ves cuando Isaac te ponga en cuatro en tu cama de virgen. - dijo, antes de desaparecer entre el mar de estudiantes en el pasillo de adelante.  
  


  
  
La siguiente idea era aun mas estúpida que la primera, usaría a Scott y a Isaac de lleno, y malditas las consecuencias. No que le importara recibir otro puñetazo de Scott si lo volvía a dejar en ridículo.  
  
\- Tu solo quédate allí. - le había dicho a Scott, sonriendo con confianza.  
  
Era sencillo, tan sencillo y seguramente efectivo, que debió intentarlo antes de lo que el ahora llama el plan más tonto del mundo, ese con el que se gano una semana de castigo, pero el punto es que esta sería la tarde que sus esfuerzos tendrían frutos.  
  
Puso a Scott en una intersección de pasillos, con un libro en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, falsa pero una sonrisa. Espero a que Lahey saliera de clases y lo siguió, todo el mundo pasaba por la intersección, todos, incluyendo Isaac, y por suerte, hoy estaba solo, sin amigos como Derek que distrajeran de su objetivo principal a Stiles.  
  
Le observo caminar distraídamente hasta que estaba cerca de ese lugar común, donde estaba el ingenuo de Scott y cuando... Y cuando lo hizo, simplemente el estiro su mano con la justa fuerza para cumplir con su objetivo, empujar a Isaac a los brazos de Scott, justo como siempre debió ser.  
  
No funciona tampoco, por la forma en la que Scott se golpea a él y a Lahey en la cabeza con el libro que lleva en las manos y en cómo se lleva a Allison por el medio y acaban por arrancar el filtro de la pared.  
  
El agua hace de la escena un caos total, con chicas sujetándose la cabeza buscando cuidar sus hermosos cabellos emperifollados. El caos es tal que Stiles pierde de vista a su amigo y a Isaac.  
  
Cuando finalmente encuentra a Scott, este está rojo como un tomate, las mejillas ardiéndole y la mirada perdida.  
  
\- ¿Tuve éxito? - pregunto perspicazmente, sabe que no es así, pero no entiende la aparente pena de Scott.  
  
\- Cállate, y vete al infierno. - replica el otro, caminando hasta el próximo salón de clases.  
  
\- ¿Eso es un sí? - pregunto en voz alta, llamando la atención de muchos, pero no de un cabreado Scott que parece alejar a cualquiera de sí mismo con la expresión que tienen en su rostro en esos momentos.  
  
Después de seguirlo un rato, hasta que Scott estuvo sentando en su puesto de siempre y el detrás, fue que logro sacarle la respuesta.  
  
-No, no lograste nada. - suspiro, frotándose el rostro y evitando la mirada ofendida de Lydia que tenía el cabello aun húmedo. - es solo que... tuve a Isaac Lahey sobre mi cuerpo por treinta segundos.  
  
  


  
  
Luego del desastre de sus dos últimos intentos por juntar a Scott y a su amor platónico, Stiles deja que su amigo baje la guardia. Y es por eso mismo que cuando se pone de pie frente al bouquet de navidad hecho por los estudiantes de último curso, compra dos bastones de caramelo y envía uno a Scott y a otro a Lahey con el santa sentado tras el mostrador.  
  
Gracias a dios es Navidad y puede optar por usar la entrega de caramelos como una opción.  
  
Están sentados en la clase del profesor Harris cuando Santa entra en el aula, para el profesor Harris es una molestia constante enorme, el profesor no deja de fruncir el ceño mientras este reparte los caramelos.  
  
\- Una para Stiles. – dice, haciendo que este salte en su asiento y ataje en el aire el caramelo, sus manos temblando cuando ve el nombre de la persona quien le regalo. El corazón le martilla tanto en los oídos que se pierde por completo la reacción de Scott.  
  
\- ¿McCall donde cree que va? – Harris pregunta y Stiles apenas procesa que su mejor amigo está huyendo por el pasillo.  
  
  


  
  
Scott vomita por tercera vez mientras esta de rodillas en el váter, la emoción de haber visto el nombre de Isaac Lahey escrito en algo dedicado a él lo ha dejado un poco aturdido, y le ha obligado a refugiarse en los baños del pasillo de ciencias.  
  
Por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero al ver a Stiles tan concentrado en su propio regalo, el corazón le traiciono y le obligo a huir de la clase. Si se quedaba iba a reventarle todo de las ganas de saltar y gritar y correr que tenia.  
  
Probablemente eso le costaría un reprobado con Harris.  
  
\- ¿Hay alguien allí? – cuando escucho la pregunta pensó en responder, pero luego reconoció la voz y solo se hizo un ovillo al lado del inodoro, sus ojos fijos en los pies que se acercaban a la puerta de su stall. – puedo ver tus pies, ¿sabes?  
  
\- No soy nadie.  
  
\- ¿no eres nadie? Espera… ¿eres Scott? – Scott se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Isaac Lahey. - ¿McCall cierto? Recuerdo tu voz de aquel partido, ¿Qué haces agachado en el suelo?  
  
\- Oh… - tragándose su nerviosismo, abre la puerta poniéndose de pie, Isaac está de pie y apoyado frente a los lavabos, parece el mismo de siempre, la camisa blanca debajo de todo el cuero negro que es capaz de ponerse en un día donde no hace calor. – hola.  
  
\- Hola, y gracias por el caramelo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – esta consciente de que su rostro esta pálido, y con una expresión de pánico que le avergonzaría en otras circunstancias.  
  
\- ¿El caramelo? El que envían por navidad, la mayoría de mis amigos piensa que es una estupidez y el resto solo piensa que si no los envía eso los hace geniales. – se encoge de hombros y continua. – extrañaba lo que era recibir un caramelo por Navidad.  
  
\- ¿tú me enviaste uno? – cuestiono Scott cuando logro recupera su voz. - ¿un caramelo?  
  
\- Oh. Oh no. No, recién recibí el tuyo fui a ver si aún quedaban bastones pero no quedaban, lo siento.  
  
\- Maldito Stiles. – gruño, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. – estúpido, Stiles.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Isaac alza la mirada a Scott, - ¿Stiles es tu amigo no? El que me empujo para que cayera sobre ti en el pasillo, ¿cierto?  
  
Scott se sonroja.  
  
\- Eh… te diste cuenta.  
  
\- Si, también como note que llevas un bastón allí, ¿Quién te lo envió?  
  
\- Stiles… bajo tu nombre.  
  
\- Lo que es algo raro que haga un amigo, ¿me envió este caramelo también? – pregunta, sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta el bastón, Scott maldice, va a usar a Stilinski como pared de entrenamiento. – sus razones tendrá.  
  
\- Si… es un estúpido.  
  
\- O demasiado buen amigo. – Isaac sonríe, luce algo decepcionado cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Scott. - … creo que es hora de irme.  
  
\- Uh… - Scott es incapaz de decir algo que lo justifique, que haga que Isaac se quede, por fortuna, Isaac sigue siendo el chico más popular del instituto por lo que se da la vuelta y le sonríe.  
  
\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunta, estirando su mano para que Scott la tomara.  
  
\- ¿Don-…?  
  
\- Shhh… - Isaac lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca, sonriendo. - …no sería divertido si te dijera ahora, solo tienes que saber que iremos directo a una aventura.  
  
\- ¿no estás en drogas, verdad? – Isaac burbujea en carcajadas, tomando el mismo la mano de McCall y tirando de él hasta que sus pechos se tocan.  
  
\- No. No sería el mejor deportista si lo estuviera, ¿cierto? Ahora, vamos, muéstrame que eres diferente, que no eres como ninguno de ellos…  
  
\- ¿Qué merezco tu atención?  
  
\- Que mereces mi corazón.  
  
  
  


  
  
\- ¿Vas a decirme donde estuviste? – Stiles pregunta mientras se está introduciendo por la ventana, aun lleva el bastón de caramelo en la mano.  
  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién te envió el bastón? – Scott pregunta, está extendido en su cama mientras juega en la Xbox Resident Evil 6, recién salido del paquete, cortesía de su aparentemente nuevo novio.  
  
\- No vas a creerlo.  
  
\- No lo estoy creyendo ya. – Scott bufa, ya ni siquiera está enfadado con Stiles.  
  
\- Derek Hale.  
  
\- ¿QUÉ? – casi rueda fuera de la cama de la impresión.  
  
\- Si, tío, Derek Hale me envió un bastón de caramelo.  
  
\- ¿No está envenenado?  
  
\- ¡Scott!  
  
\- Solo preguntaba, ¿te apuntas?  
  
\- Si, oh… pero dime ¿porque el buen humor?  
  
\- Te lo diré en la mañana.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Por que mañana sabré si no es un sueño o no.  
  


 

**BONUS**

  
  
  
Algún tiempo después de año nuevo, Derek Hale le pidió salir a Stiles, en una esquina de la cafetería, mientras lucia como siempre como un matón mas de secundaria. Ni siquiera estudiaba allí ya, pero como era el verdadero líder de la manada, lo que metía a Erica, Boyd y el mismo Isaac en un solo paquete, debía pasar mucho tiempo en la escuela.  
  
Stiles adoraba poder verlo todos los días, por mas niña que lo hiciera eso.  
  
\- Nunca te dije, pero fui yo quien envió el bastón de caramelo a Stiles. – Isaac dice mientras acaricia distraídamente el cabello corto de Scott.  
  
\- ¿Hiciste qué?  
  
\- Si, quería saber cómo reaccionaba Stiles, ver si verdaderamente le gustaría tener algo con Derek. Fue divertido.  
  
\- Oh dios, los dos son iguales, solo que tu eres más psicótico.  
  
\- Gracias.


End file.
